<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover by lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474243">Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme/pseuds/lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme'>lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Madney wedding, One Shot, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pining, Weddings, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme/pseuds/lastnightidreamtthatsomebodylovedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Maddie and Chimney's wedding reception, Buck can't handle well seeing the man he loves with someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first ever 9-1-1 fic... I was listening to this song and thinking about how it was made to "fit a wedding reception", and my brain created this scene.</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the DJ put on a soft ballad, all the couples on the dance floor hold each other closer and start swaying to its romantic beats.<br/>
Maddie and Chimney, the newlyweds, take the middle of the dancefloor, while other pairings surround them. Hen sways with Karen, who’s head lies on her shoulder; Bobby and Athena are right next to them, immersed in a quiet conversation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January<br/>
And this is our place, we make the rules</em>
  </p>
</div>Buck was sitting on his chair at a table that was now empty, except for him. He plays with the glass of bourbon in his hand, taking small sips as he watches the couples dancing in front of him, smiling as his eyes rest upon his sister and friend.<br/>He’d been a little unsettled when Maddie and Chim started spending so much time together, but that faded away as quickly as it started once he realized how much they enjoyed each other’s company and how happy they seemed to make the other.<br/>When Chimney proposed 8 months ago, he supported them unconditionally, helping plan the wedding and, of course, their bachelor and bachelorette parties. He was so happy for his sister and could only hope to, someday, be with someone who made him as happy as she is now.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear<br/>
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?</em>
  </p>
</div>Eddie is dancing and caught up in a cheerful conversation with Daisy, a cousin Maddie and Buck hadn’t seen in a while. Her brown hair is in a beautiful side knot, while her silky black dress flatters her body and highlights all the right places. Her bright blue eyes were glued to Eddie’s face, almost closing with joy when he says something that makes her laugh.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Can I go where you go?<br/>
Can we always be this close?<br/>
Forever and ever, ah<br/>
Take me out, and take me home</em>
  </p>
</div>Buck’s gaze drifts off from the married couple to rest on his best friend and cousin. There was nothing too romantic about their embrace, they could have been dancing as a couple of friends, just having fun, but that doesn’t stop the growing pain in Buck’s chest. A pain that stings harder every time Daisy caresses the shoulder where her hand lies, every time she laughs at something Eddie says that only she can hear, and every time he imagines what it would be like to be in her place.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>You’re my, my, my, my…<br/>
Lover</em>
  </p>
</div>The truth is Buck had realized his feelings for Eddie were a bit more than friendly quite a while ago. At first, he thought he was developing a crush on his best friend and it would pass, but the more time he would spend with Eddie, the more his importance in Buck’s life grew and so did his feelings.<br/>As Buck realized he was completely and madly in love with his best friend, he pondered about his options. Even though he understands that if he doesn’t speak to Eddie about these feelings, they will never be able to explore their relationship, the fear of taking this step is paralyzing. And even though he knows that the longer he waits, the scarier it gets, his mind’s ability to create scenarios where it all goes wrong is amazingly effective.<br/>Also, he’s too comfortable in his relationship with Eddie as it is, because their bond and his love for Christopher is unshakable. He built a home in them and he’s too afraid to risk it all.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>We could let our friends crash in the living room<br/>
This is our place, we make the call<br/>
And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you<br/>
I’ve loved you three summers now, honey, but I want em’ all</em>
  </p>
</div>But, of course, he knows that what they have now won’t last forever. Eddie has had a couple of dates in the past year, and every time Buck thought that might be it, the one who would take Eddie away from him, his friend would tell him how the dates didn’t go very well, how maybe dating like that wasn’t really for him anymore.<br/>Buck got lucky to get this far, to have had these three wonderful years of great friendship and partnership alongside Eddie. I mean, who knows? By the way Eddie and Daisy are looking at each other, talking and laughing so happily, maybe she is the Buckley who will get to have forever with him.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Can I go where you go?<br/>
Can we always be this close?<br/>
Forever and ever, ah<br/>
Take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)<br/>
You’re my, my, my, my…<br/>
Lover</em>
  </p>
</div>Buck watches as Daisy lets go of Eddie’s hand and moves her own to his shoulder. The blond man tenses on his chair, takes the last of the bourbon still in his hand in one large gulp and harshly sets the glass back on the table, getting up fast as Daisy slides her hands to back of Eddie’s neck to close the distance between them.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?<br/>
With every guitar string scar on my hand<br/>
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my<br/>
Lover</em>
  </p>
</div>He can’t watch them any longer, he can’t torture himself to the sight of the man he loves kissing someone else. Buck heads to the exit of the venue, but the door seems to be miles away and the pain growing through his chest up to his throat is almost choking him to death.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue<br/>
All’s well that ends well to end up with you<br/>
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my<br/>
Lover</em>
  </p>
</div>He finally reaches the door and breathes in the fresh Californian breeze that meets him. Although it’s a nice Autumn evening, not too cold but not hot either, and he’s wearing a three-piece suit, Buck finds himself shaking on the way to his car. It takes him a second to realize that it’s not the weather, but the tears he’s been holding making him tremble from head to toe.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me<br/>
And at every table, I’ll save you a seat<br/>
Lover</em>
  </p>
</div>Buck wipes the tears away as they fall, leaning against his car and taking deep breaths to stop from sobbing. He refuses to cry over this, it was his choice not to say anything, to bottle up his feelings to a point where is almost unbearable to even imagine Eddie with someone else. He has managed to calm down when he hears steps coming into the parking lot towards him.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Can I go where you go?<br/>
Can we always be this close?<br/>
Forever and ever, ah<br/>
Take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)</em>
  </p>
</div>Buck wipes the last of his tears away and turns to the door of his car, grabbing the keys from his pocket to open it when a hand wraps around his wrist.<br/>He turns around to see Eddie, a concerned look on his face as he studies Buck’s expression. Eddie lets go of his wrist only to raise that hand and caress Buck’s cheek. He leans into Eddie’s touch and closes his eyes, letting go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Eddie brings his other hand to hold Buck’s face between them. Buck opens his eyes again just to see Eddie’s smile as he leans in.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>You’re my, my, my, my<br/>
Oh, you’re my, my, my, my<br/>
Darling, you’re my, my, my, my…</em>
  </p>
</div>When their lips touch, Buck doesn’t feel fireworks, or butterflies, or dizziness; he feels relief. He feels as if all the pain in his chest, the doubts, the insecurities and hopelessness have been lifted off of him by the sweet kiss of the man he loves. He doesn’t know how long they stood there in that kiss, for all notion of time and space seems to have little to no importance in that moment. And when they pull away, there is no awkwardness, nor regret. There is only Buck, Eddie and hope for what was yet to come.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Lover.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written anything in a while so I hope this doesn't suck too bad. Also I was my own beta and my English isn't perfect, so please excuse any mistakes! Also, thanks Taylor Swift for the awesome song (Lover) and inspo lol<br/>Leave some kudos/comments if you like it or have any suggestions &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>